A kiss is a terrable thing to waste
by lexiaarcadia
Summary: Margret has a secret admirer but does she feel the same way? See inside for better idea of story content. Contains femslash, you dont like this dont read.


_**Disclaimer Characters are not mine, I'm just playing with them, so please don't sue me. Characters belong to fox, but we all knew that anyways.**_

Rating: PG13

Pairing, Mags/ Lori

Note: Reviews more than welcome, this involves two females in a consensual adult situation, if that makes you go ewww, then that's what the back button is on your browser for, use it, don't flame me.

"_**A kiss is a terrible thing to waste."**_

One moment, one kiss can change everything. Sometimes good things can happen, sometimes bad and sometimes plain old scary and confusing things can happen. It all depends on the people and circumstances involved. Unfortunately for Loraine Anderson, she had seemingly gone and kissed the wrong person, at the wrong time in really crappy circumstances. She had just gone and kissed one of closest friends. Who was a Major. A female major. Fortunatly they had been alone at the time, in a hotel room. But as, Lorraine silently berated herself, even if Margaret Houlihan had wanted the kiss to happen, the army and society at large just wouldn't except them.

If the truth be known Loraine had wanted to kiss Margaret since the day they had met as army brats many years ago. And so she finally done the deed and at her friends shocked face afterwards had ran out. Out of the room, out of the hotel and away from the touristy bits that Tokyo had to offer. Her feet had led her to a secret little stream not many people would know about. It was bitterly cold and Lorraine was soaked to the skin courtesy of an earlier rain storm but Lorraine at that moment in time just didn't care. She was too wrapped up in her current state of self pity and misery to notice the weather. However if she had noticed the weather she also would have notice Margaret approaching. However she didn't and that was exactly what Margaret wanted. Margaret had with her Lorraine coat which she wrapped around Lorraine's hunched up form. Noticing how miserable Lorraine looked Margaret sat down next to her. She gently wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close.

Loraine took a while to pull herself out of her thoughts but when she did she finally realised how cold she was. She also noticed a heat source really close to her and she subconsciously sought out the warmth Margaret had to offer. It was as if something inside of Loraine broke then and the tears that had been threatening to fall down her face all night finally did. Margaret patiently rode out Lorraine's inner storm. It took a lot for Lorraine to get so worked out but Margaret knew from experience that the only way to get any sense from Lorraine when she was in this mood was to say nothing and let her cry. Eventually Loraine pulled away and boy she looked a sight. It could have been described as adorable if her mascara hadn't run and her hair hadn't gone frizzy. Margaret dug out a tissue from her pocket and handed it to Loraine. It was more than Lorraine could stand as her feet suddenly became really interesting to her.

"You going to report me?" Loraine mumbled, her voice really shaky.

If Margaret had been really honest with herself the thought had briefly entered her mind. However as Loraine pointed out to her the khaki has to come off at night. Margaret cared deeply for Lorraine and did not want to see her hurt. Besides she was a really good nurse and something like this would ruin her career. At best a blue discharge, at worse a stretch in Leavenworth could await her. And Margaret's body was telling her something else. She had enjoyed the kiss a little bit more than she should have. It had brought some very deeply buried feelings up to the surface. She had always somehow suspected Loraine had wanted to be more than friends long before that night, and if her suspicions where right Margaret would have no objections. She saw Lorraine anxiously looking at her.

"Report what?" Margaret answered with a sly smile.

Loraine was about to say something but Margaret quickly hushed her. Casting a quick look around to check for , well anyone really. Seeing nobody there she gently placed her hands either side of Lorraine's face. Her hands felt warm against Lorraine's skin as she lent in and gently kissed Loraine. It was brief but Margaret hoped that it would chase away any lingering doubts and anxieties Loraine may have had. Loraine's smile confirmed that it most certainly did. They where just about to go at it again when Margaret came to her senses. After all somebody might catch then and that would be disastrous.

"Come on, it's cold out here and I don't want you getting sick." Margaret said helping Loraine to her feet.

"Mightn't be such a bad thing, I have a thing for blonde nurses." Loraine joked.

"Oh really! Well the hotel has a hot bath and silk sheets" Margaret purred. "And my nurses uniform!" She whispered in Loraine's ear.

"A hot bath does sound nice. What are we waiting for?"

And thus the two walked back to the hotel, arms around each other and secretive grins on their faces.

Let's just say, in this case, a kiss was a very good thing after all.


End file.
